Battles of Inu Characters
by nightmarewish012
Summary: Let the inuyasha battle the characters that we used to watch on tv when we were young like Barney and Dora the Explorer. Review please and i'll make more!
1. Inuyasha vs Angelina Ballerina

INUYASHA VS. ANGELINA BALLERINA

Brianna: Welcome one and all to the biggest battle your eyes have ever beheld! This is a game so stupid you'll be wondering _Why would someone waste their time writing this?_. But just to show you, there will be a special appearance by one of the Inuyasha characters themselves.

Audience: YEAH!

Bethany: Anyway, who is going to be our lucky Inuyasha visitor?

Brianna: Good question… it's going to be… snaps

FUEDAL ERA

Inuyasha: Shippou! Why you little runt!

Shippou: Sorry Inuyasha! I didn't mean to!

Right when Inuyasha raises his hand above Shippou's head and is about to let go and punch him, he disappears

Shippou: Huh? Oh well…

BACK IN THE ARENA

Bethany: Tell me Brianna, who is it?

Brianna: It is none other than Inuyasha himself!

Inuyasha appears and slams his fist down on the concrete

Inuyasha: Owwww! Hey, where am I? And why didn't I hit Shippou's head? sees Bethany staring at him with dreamy looking eyes What's her problem?

Brianna: sighs That's what I keep asking myself everyday.

Bethany: drooling Inu-ya-sha!

Inuyasha: How do you know my name?

Bethany: Come here, darling!

Brianna: What's wrong Inuyasha? You usually love fan girls!

Bethany: Come here I said! starts chasing Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Ugh! Shuddup!

Brianna: You really wanna know why you came here today?

Inuyasha: Why? Do something stupid like I had to do with Grace and Akane?

Brianna: Exactly!

Inuyasha: Ugh! I told them that I had enough! Their friends can't tell me what to do!

Brianna: Too bad!

Inuyasha: I hate you!

Brianna: Whatever. Oh, Bethany's behind you.

Inuyasha: Huh? looks behind him and sees Bethany running with opened arms Auggg! ducks in time before Bethany grabs him

Brianna: As much fun that was, let's see your competiter.

Inuyasha: Oh great! dodges Bethany again

Bethany: Oh man!

Brianna: Inuyasha will be facing... Angelina Ballerina... the cry baby!

Angellina pops out of nowhere, dancing in a pink tutu

Inuyasha: Oh, they're haunting me! You want me to beat a mouse?!

Brianna: Easy, right?

Inuyasha: Duh!

Brianna: Now go fight!

Bethany: Inuyasha... don't leave me!

Brianna: Oh, this should take a while!

IN BATTLE

Angelina (for short): I'm so pretty in my ballerina slippers!

Inuyasha: Yeah?

Angelina: Who are you?

Inuyasha: Your worst nightmare!

Angelina: Oh really! carries on dancing

Inuyasha: to himself Oh, she's easy meat! out loud- Well, say goodbye to those slippers! takes out the Tetsusaiga and cuts one of the laces, then yanks the whole slipper off

Angelina: starts to cry It's not fair. My mother paid good money for those shoes.

Inuyasha: Well, this ain't fair either. WIND SCAR! does wind scar to Angelina

Angelina: dances away and miraculously dodges any stripes of the wind scar Ha! You missed!

Inuyasha: Hey! How did she miss it!

Brianna: I guess you underestimated her.

Angelina: Now this is for ruining a perfectly good ballerina slipper! runs up to Inuyasha and smacks him upside the head real hard

Inuyasha: Pretty colors...

Bethany: No!!!!! My Inuyasha!

Brianna: holds Bethany back from running out to Inuyasha Let it go Bethany, let it go!

Inuyasha: Well, here's another shot... WIND SCAR!

Finally, it hits the poor dancing mouse

Angelina: It's just... not... fair... faints

Inuyasha: Is she dead?

Brianna: No, she's not real. And you really need to get going. snaps

FUDEAL ERA

Inuyasha appears out of nowhere in the middle of the hut, surrounded by the others

Kagome: Where were you?

Inuyasha: Doing some weird battle with this mouse.

Miroku: Yeah right, and I suppose there were fangirls there!

I  
nuyasha: Actually... there was!

Inuyasha: Yeah, and they were for me... no actually this weird looking girl that kept chasing me.

Miroku: Ah man!

BACK AT THE ARENA

Brianna: Well, that's it for now. 'Til next time, I'm Brianna... interupted by sobs from Bethany What's wrong with you?

Bethany: My Inuyasha left me!

Brianna: Now there there. You'll see him again soon.

Bethany: weird smile on her face Really?!

Brianna: Yes, but until then, the next battle is Kagura VS. Thomas and Friends.

Bethany: Yeah!


	2. Kagura vs Thomas and Friends

-----KAGURA VS. THOMAS AND FRIENDS-----

Brianna: sighs Ugh! I can't think of another host. Miroku and Sango wouldn't work cause Miroku would always be rubbing her butt and Sango would be too busy hitting him over the head with her boomerang or something. Got any ideas Bethany?

Bethany: I can't get Naraku and Kagura to work together cause Kagura's too caught up in getting freedom away from Naraku. Having them in the same room together would be too dangerous.

Brianna: Then what do we do?

Bethany: light bulb I got an idea!

Brianna: Who?!

Bethany: I think you would have never thought of this possible. But, it was the most obvious one we could have thought of. snaps

-----KAGOME'S TIME-----

Kagome: I told you not to go out of the house!

Inuyasha: WHAT?! I was just bringing you your lunch! Your mom practically begged me to come and give it to you.

Kagome: Well...

both disappear

Random Person From the Street: Augg! Alien attack! They abducted that girl and weird boy!

Everybody Walking: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

start running and ruining everything in their path

BACK AT THE ARENA

Inuyasha: Kagome- looks around Hm? Where are we... don't tell me... AW NO!

Brianna: You decided to get Inuyasha back with Kagome? You know that's not like you!

Kagome: Um, Inuyasha... where are we?

Inuyasha: Am I dreaming? takes his hat off that he used to hid is dog ears in public and then pinches it Oww! Well, we're not in my nightmare. This has to be... looks at Bethany with those same dreamy eyes she's had before aww no! Fangirl!

Brianna: Bethany, don't you dare!

Bethany: I don't care... starts running towards Inuyasha Come here Inuyasha... my darling... it's time!

Inuyasha: dodging Bethany's attemps to grab him What is wrong with her?

Kagome: Where are we?!

Brianna: Inuyasha... Kagome... you're going to be the guests. Inuyasha, you wouldn't have to fight a mouse anymore.

Inuyasha: Thank you. That smack in the head gave me a headache for over a day.

Bethany: Who hurt you? I'll kill them!

Inuyasha: Shuddup!

Brianna: Now, if you please, Kagome, do your stuff.

Kagome: I'll be glad to. Inuyasha... clears throat

Inuyasha: Oh no! What did I do? She's chasing me!

Bethany: Oh yes I am! And I'm not stopping until I get you!

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha goes to the ground and Bethany glares at Kagome

Brianna: Uh oh. That look! Kagome, I think you should...

Bethany comes charging after Kagome

Brianna: RUN!

Kagome: There's no place like home... there's no place like home... there's no place like home!

Brianna snaps and Bethany and Kagome disappears

FUEDAL ERA

Kagome runs in the woods, then looks behind her to find out that Bethany is still chasing her.

Kagome: What do you want? I got Inuyasha to sit so you can get him? Why are you chasing after me when i did that for you?

Bethany: You hurt my Inuyasha! Now, if you don't want to get your neck twisted, i'd suggest that you better run!

Kagome screams, searching around to see if Inuyasha was zapped with her

Kagome: INUYASHA!

Bethany: I want to get out of here... snaps Hey... why am i not suppose to go back. snaps snaps snaps snaps snaps Why isn't this working?! Ugh... BRIANNA!!!!!!!!!!

BACK IN ARENA

Brianna: Well Inuyasha, it looks like it's only you and me. I guess we're the hosts.

Inuyasha: What if I don't want to be the host? What are you going to do? Hit me? Just remember, I have this. grips his Tetsusaiga handle

Brianna: Just remember I have a little something too!

Inuyasha: Yeah right! You have nothing!

Brianna: That's where you're wrong! I have this! hold out a roll of newspaper goes over to where Inuyasha is and hits him over the head with the newspaper

Inuyasha: Okay, okay! I'll do the stupid show. Now, I have someone that can do the battle.

Brianna: I've already decided.

Inuyasha: Man, you suck!

Brianna: I don't care. Okay, now the person in battle today from Inuyasha is none other than the lovely Kagura.

Inuyasha: Lovely? Try ugly on for size and that'll fit her!

Brianna: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: What?

Brianna: goes over to him and smacks him in the head over and over and over again until she finally stops You bad boy! SIT!

Inuyasha: Ha ha!

Brianna: Whatever! hits him harder than the other smacks

Inuyasha: Whatever, just bring on Kagura.

Brianna: Without respect, aren't we? Anyway, back to business. mumbles under her breath the following If only I could have gotten Seeshomaru to poke a hole in his neck when he had the chance! snaps

FUEDAL ERA

Kagura is on her feather, watching the skies from where she is.

Kagura: in thought When can I have my other chance for freedom? I want to be free... free as the...

disappears

BACK IN THE ARENA

Kagura appears without her feather and then looks around, confused, ready to use her fan as a weapon. She eyes Brianna and Inuyasha

Kagura: Where am I Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Ask her!

Kagura: You pathetic mortal. I want some answers... NOW! Or I will be forced to use...

Brianna: I know, I know! lazy impression You go "dance of the dragon" and there goes pretty little whirlwinds all over the place.

Kagura: How did you know that?

Brianna: I watch the show, you stupid! I'm a half witch, not a stupid pathetic human like my mother was!

Kagura: Well, that clears things up. Now, why am I call here?

Inuyasha: You're gonna fight some choo choo thing. His name's... Tooboo? Thocass? Tho...

Brianna: Thomas and Friends?

Inuyasha: No... that's not it!

Brianna: rolls her eyes Whatever! Anyway, come on! Now, here's your competetor... snaps and a blue train with a face appears out of nowhere there!

Inuyasha: Now go!

BACK TO ARENA

Brianna: Hello everybody! My name's Brianna...

Inuyasha: And... well... everybody knows my name cause this is a stupid script!

Brianna: SHUT UP!

Inuyasha: Heh! What if I don't want to?!

Brianna: Then I'll do this! snaps

Inuyasha: a puff of smoke covers him and then when it settles, he appears in a pink leotard and a tutu and ribbons in his hair (odd if you ask me!) What the heck did you do to me?!

Brianna: Nothing. Now why don't you... laughs and then says the following word in Kagura's "dance of the blades" dance! snaps

Inuyasha: Stop it! Stop it!

Brianna: No will power! Bowing down when forced to. You know what, I feel sorry for you Inuyasha. Half demon on TV is so powerful and now you're... how should I put this nicely... weak! starts laughing

Inuyasha: STOP IT OR I'LL USE FORCE!

Brianna: What force? I turned your precious Tetsusaiga into your precious pink ribbons. Well, I prefer a goth ballerina. HA! snaps and Inuyasha's hair and clothes and don't forget ribbons are black. His ears aren't there! Oh my gosh! That is so hallarious! I should take a pic and send it to PrincessAella. She would freak!

Inuyasha: Who's she?

Brianna: Don't tell me you don't know her!

Inuyasha: WHO THE HECK IS SHE?!

Brianna: I'm the one talking. snaps and PrincessAella appears out of nowhere Inuyasha... PrincessAella. PrincessAella... Inuyasha.

PrincessAella: Oh... my... god... it's Inuyasha! starts jumping up and down then realizes soon enough that he's in a black tutu and leotard (don't forget the ribbons!)... and ribbons!

Inuyasha: Augg! Another fan girl! Stop making me dance please please please please!!!!!

Brianna: No can do... now as I was saying... Kagura will be facing Thomas and Friends. Muwhahahaha!

Inuyasha: SHUDDUP!

Brianna: Do you want to stop dancing?!

Inuyasha: Yes!

PrincessAella: Brianna, can you PLEASE take off those ribbons and get him out of that tutu. I like my men with silver hair.

Inuyasha: hu...hu... (anime sweatdrop)...

PrincessAella: BRIANNA! I SAID NOW!

Brianna: Fine! snaps and Inuyasha stops dancing... but still has the ribbons in his hair.

Inuyasha: notices PrincessAella staring at him with dreamy eyes Get me away!

Brianna: No, you still have to host! Now, here's the battle!

BATTLE FIELD

Kagura: Finally. Oh, this thing's oh too easy. Here it is... positions her fan for her prized attack DANCE OF THE DRAGON!

Thomas: Choo choo choo! whirlwinds hit hcoo ocoh! dead now

Kagura: Waste of energy!

ARENA

Brianna: Wow... that was quick.

Inuyasha: Your talking!

PrincessAella: Those black ribbons really bring out your eyes!

Inuyasha: another anime sweat drop eh?!

Brianna: Well... til next time...

Inuyasha: Wait! I'm gonna stay here til next time?

Brianna: Yeah. Who else is going to keep her busy?

Inuyasha: I like that other half witch mongrel that you had as a host last time!

Brianna: Nope... now until next time I'm Brianna...

PrincessAella: He's Inuyasha. So, when do we kiss?

Inuyasha: eh?! upon another anime sweatdrop

Brianna: We'll leave these two love birds alone. Until next time with Miroku and Dora the Explorer...

Inuyasha: says as the TV light fades Wait! Don't leave me...


	3. Miroku vs Dora the Explorer

! MIROKU VS. DORA THE EXPLORER !

PrincessAella: I change my mind about the ribbons, I love them in your hair! (notices Inuyasha trying to take them out) UGH! DON'T TAKE THEM OUT!

Inuyasha: I can't anyway! (sighs and glares daggers at Brianna who is whistling and snapping which makes random things appear behind her) BRIAN... what are you doing?

Brianna: Thinking new host... thinking of **new **host! I can't think! Ugh!

Inuyasha: I am SOOOO glad i don't have to do any battles. That's one nightmare conquered. The other two... WHY THE HECK ARE BLACK RIBBONS IN MY HAIR AND WHY AM I HERE!

PrincessAella: Silly willy puppy boy! You're here for my own personal game.

Inuyasha: And what would that be?

PrincessAella: Simple...

(interuppted by Brianna still snapping and doing weird things like doing the chicken dance while trying to think)

PrincessAella: Okay Brianna, i've seen you trying to focus, but not while doing the chicken dance.

Brianna: (stops doing chicken dance) I GOT IT! (snaps). (smoke fills the air and Brianna attempts to wave smoke away from her mouth and hears PrincessAella mumble something under her breath) just a reminder... Brianna IS NOT FACING Inuyasha nor PrincessAella, okay, back to story! Hey guys I thought of a new... (turns around and gasps for air as she sees what is held before her) OH MY GOSH!

(Inuyasha is standing in the middle of the room in a thong)

Inuyasha: I don't even want to know what you were thinking.

PrincessAella: Okay, that is wrong on so many levels.

(Brianna just stares at Inuyasha and keeps looking up and down)

Inuyasha: HELLO! I'M HALF NAKED SO PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!

Brianna: Right right right right right right! (snaps and he turns back to his old self with his red kimono)

Inuyasha: So you thought of a new host right Brianna?

Brianna: Right! (nods head in agreement)

Inuyasha: So that means I can go!

Brianna: NO!

Brianna: AGH! OKAY OKAY OKAY! Sheesh! Do you want me to send you to Peru?

Inuyasha: Peru?

Brianna: Ugh... never mind!

PrincessAella: So... who's the hosts?

Brianna: It's easy... Sesshomaru and Kohaku.

Inuyasha: No way I'm going to share room with nothing but stupidity! I hate you!

Brianna: Too bad. (snaps and appears Sesshomaru with flowers and Kohaku with a huge bruise across his face)

PrincessAella: (glances at Sesshomaru and laughs) What happened to you Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Why was I summoned here?

Brianna: Hosts.

PrincessAella: What happened though?

Sesshomaru: (sighs) I don't want to talk about it...

(FLASHBACK:

Sesshomaru: Rin, is that enough flowers now?

Rin: NO!

(Sesshomaru disappears)

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru!

(END OF FLASHBACK)

(BACK TO ARENA)

Sesshomaru: (whispers to himself) Why did i agree to do this?

Brianna: Since Sesshomaru's speechless, Kohaku, what happened to you?

Kohaku: Why would you want to know?

Brianna: Never mind!

(KOHAKU'S FLASHBACK)

Kohaku: (holding Sango's diary) Just wait until Miroku hears that you think that he has a cute...

Sango: You're dead!

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Kohaku: Great! Now, we're hosts? What's that?

Inuyasha: Something very annoying!

Brianna: (ready to snap) Don't make me!

Inuyasha: Heh?

Brianna: Nothing, now, let's get to the point. Now, where's Miroku?

Inuyasha: Let me guess, either rubbing Sango's butt or something.

Brianna: Let's just see...

(FUEDAL ERA:)

Miroku: (holding a woman's hand with Sango in the background with an anime stress/angry mark thing) Let's see, you will bring forth many offspring. Now, will you have the honor of... (disappears)

Woman Miroku Wanted To Bear His Child: What? WHAT'S THE HONOR!

(BACK IN ARENA:)

Miroku: (appears) What in the heck am I doing here?

Brianna: Doing something totally stupid with this made-up children's cartoon.

Miroku: (notices Brianna's hotness) Um, but, if I win the battle, will you bear my children?

SMACK!

Miroku: Okay, I got the message!

Brianna: Good, okay... you'll be facing Dora the Explorer. (snaps and Boots and Dora the Explorer appears in the battle field) Good luck Miroku-sama.

Miroku: (blushes) How thoughtfull of you? (whispers to Brianna) Now are you sure that you don't want to have children yet?

Brianna: I'll have children but I'm not having children with you!

Miroku: Oh come on!

Brianna: (points in the direction where the cheezy cartoon is) GO! NOW! Or I'll snap and you'll have no head!

Miroku: Hey?! (goes)

(IN BATTLE:)

Boots: Dora, where are we? And who's that strange man?

Dora: He's a monk. Come on, say monk in Spanish with me. Yewlaadsh. Good job!

Miroku: Heh?

Dora: Where are we going?

Miroku: (points to his right palm) Right here! WIND TUNNEL!

(sucks Dora the Explorer and Boots into his wind tunnel)

Miroku: That was easy.

Brianna: Well, until next time. Well, Kohaku, there was really no purpose for you to come but Sesshomaru can stay. Miroku, why does my sister like you?

Miroku: She does?!

Brianna: (snaps and Kohaku and Miroku disappears)

Sesshomaru: I command you, take me out of this place!

PrincessAella: NO you don't big boy!

Inuyasha: Man! I have to stay here with my stupid brother?!

Brianna: Til next time on Sesshomaru vs. Tellitubies. Ha!

Sesshomaru: I hate you, you filthy mortal.

Brianna: I ain't no mortal! I'm a half witch.

Sesshomaru: Whatever.

PrincessAella: Bye!


End file.
